Scarface Rebirth
by RebelMaster1000
Summary: This is a stroy taring me and my best friends it will be almost like the movie Scarface but it well be diffrent just a little it's rateing is for strong violence little swaring flames acpted
1. Meetings

SCARFACE I DO NOT OWN SCARFACE BUT I WISH I DID BECAUSE THEN I'D BE RICH AND I WOULD KNOW AL.

CHAPTER ONE POLICE STATION

There was a young man about the age of twenty seven years old sitting in a room he was candian but he had just gotten back from cuba and he was being questioned by the cops he was six feet tall he had a Metallica shirt on with a plan pair of blue jeans he had dirty blond hair and brown eye's and had a scar on the side of his face.One of the cops looked at him"so what your name tough guy huh"the cop said "my name is Kyle Way and i'm not cuban i just went away on busness and lost my walet thats why i have no identy on me i'm candian cant you tell"Kyle said "well we just checked Mr.Way and your not even alive your parents must of never regersted you as a cadian citzen when you were born so i do not belive you one bit"the cops said.  
The question went on very pointless one's "so Kyle what was your bisness in cuba working with Castro"a cop said "what i went there try and slove that problem and after a few years it did not work he killed a couple of the people i went with and now there are only three people who returned with me buddy"Kyle said "ok i probley could belive that so have you ever done anytime in jail ever do any drug's Pot,Cocian,Harion,"the cop said agian "no never done drugs in my life never did time"Kyle said "so what other kind of work did you before"The pig said "well i worked as a roofer before worked in the millatry for awhile and other jobs that i can not rember"Kyle said one of the cops grabed his face"where did you get the beauty scar tough guy eating pussy" Kyle pointed to his face"that old thing i got when i was kid had a bbit of a fight you should see the other kid full of nothing but scars"Kyle said "get him out of here now he full of shit" the cops grabed the back of his shirt and lifted him out of his chair "ok you want the truth i did do some time last year for robbing a couple of people when i needed to get some money if you guy's think you could put me anywhere you think you can hurt me but you can't going to cuba was the biggest mistake that i could of made there is nothing you can do to me that Castor has not done to me"Kyle said they draged Kyle out of the staion"take him to freedom town"a cop said.

BUS

Kyle was sitting on a bus looking out a window his best friend Matt was sitting right next to him his hair was very blond and he had a old aiddads shirt on with a pair of black jeans "so what did you say to them"Kyle said to Matt"i told them what you you told me to say i told them that i was in station"Matt said "what the fuck is worng with i told you to tell them you went there be in a sanatraym you had a problem and you got cured you know what you should of done keeped your fucking mouth shut they would of thought you were a horse and probley let you go.

FREEDOM TOWN

Matt was walking around looking for Kyle there were ton's of people around when he finnaly found Kyle he was playing basketball "hey Kyle come here i got to talk to you"Matt said Kyle sunk a basket.Kyle walked away and some guy went in behind him "come on Kyle finish the game"said a chubby looking chacter "not right now later"he said "so what up"Kyle had replied "i have good news my friend we can be out of here in thirty days and have a job back in ottawa plus we can have a citzenship and all we have to do is kill some guy his name is Renbanga"Matt said "Renbanga i heard of him isn't he comuniest he used to work for Castro right"Kyle said "yea but Castro had began not to trust him and shut his optrion down but while he was at the top he tourted a couple to death and one of those people is a big shot back home and he want's to have the favour repayed look there he is"Matt pointed to someone and Kyle looked at a skinny guy with a old hat a pair of jeans and he had a hawian shirt "you tell your friend's i kill a comuniest for fun but for a citzen ship i'm gonna crave him up real good". 


	2. Jobs

CHAPTER 2 TITTLE OF CHAPTER:JOBS FREEDOM TOWN

There was a large riot going on in freedom town Prederstion's were fighting off cops with stick's pipe's in the crowd was Renbanga he was trying to make a phone call to someone but he was pulled out very fast by two people he walked away very slowly hunching over people were trying to get help from but he was not going to help he quicky headed for the sleeping tents.When Renbanga got there some bed were fliped over and were on fire he quickly bent down and grabed his bag and looked around Matt came running in through a hole that was ripped on the side he was carrying a butterfly knive he towrled it around a bit and then through another wall came in that fat guy from before his name was Eric he also had a knive Matt began to speak and Renbanga looked at him right in the eyes when he did that "Sic Vis Pacam Para Bellum Sic Vis Pacam Para Bellum"Matt had began to speak the old latin saying if you want peace prepare for war then every one began to chant that  right in perfect squences Matt began to follow him when he got up and tryed to make his way toward the door.  
Just as Renbanga made it to the door and opened it Kyle came out from the side and pulled out his knive and stabed him in the stomech "Renbanga"he spoke then he pulled it out and stabed him in the kendey's" you bleed to death you comuniest son of a bitch"and Kyle pulled it out and let Renbanga go.Renbanga was walking through town trying to hold his blood in finnaly he gives up and falls to the ground and turns over his shirt is full of blood.

Plane

Kyle is on a plane heading back to Ottawa the captial city of Canada and he is sitting back enjoying his long trip to freedom.Matt nudged Kyle "so man you and your old girlfriend is probley whating for your return ÒMatt said and Kyle shook his head "no when we went to kill castro she broke up with me saying she couldnÕt take me leaving all the time we saidwe would still be friends" Matt thought for a moment "well hat is a shame Kyle but stiil you are friends so thats good"Matt says and Kyle nods his head sits back and coses his eye's and goes to sleep.

Outdoor Restraunt

Kyle and Matt are at a little greasy food shop and Kyle is washing dishes he looks over at who is serving some costumers.The guy starts to argue with Matt and he argue's right back the guy walks away and Kyle taps Matt on the arm Òwhere the fuck is your friend man i can't wash fucking dishes man this is bull shitÓMatt looks at him and speaks ÒKyle calm the fuck down ok man he will he hear intell then just take it easy.  
Kyle and Matt are on there break when some guy walks up to them in a cheif's hat and speaks "there are two guy's who want to talk to you but don't take to long we have lot of dishes to washÓ Kyle and Matt walk outside and head out to a car they see two people.  
One of the two is Andrew he always wears a blue texcido an has realy screwed up hair he always carrys his little cocain holder with him.  
The other guy is named Jammie and he is pretty much Andrew lap dog his hair is blond and he has a bit of a gut his main choice of cloths are hawian cloths.  
They are passing back and forth a thing a coke.They look at them and Matt speak's "so what do you got for us to do" the guy looks at them and laughs "well there is a shipment of drugs coming in five boat's in all and i want you to take the drugs and blow them up after if you do that i will give you 200 each" Matt shrugs his shoulder's like that is a good thing and Kyle step's in "no fucking way man the going price on a boat of drugs 500 for every boat there is eather pay us more or we won't fucking do a thing" Andrew laughs "what the fuck is with this dish washer" Kyle steps forward "don't you ever call me a fucking dishwasher ever agian or i will kick your fucking monkey ass all over this car do you hear me" Andrew reaches in his jacket and try's to pull out his gun but he is stoped and Jammie says something to him and he think about it.  
Andrew looks at them "allright big man you wana make some big bucks fine you know anything about cocain" Kyle laughs and speaks "what are you fucking kidding me" Andrew starts to talk and looks at him "ok there are some american's and they have two keys of grade A cocain you go and check it out if it is what they say you buy it and bring it back to me and you have 5000 each you are going to need two more people do you know how to handle a gun" Matt speaks "yea we were both in the army" Kyle has a disturbed look on his face but Andrew and Jamie dose not notice it they drive off and Matt looks at Kyle.  
They begin to walk away and Matt speaks "what was that he said american's and you just froze" Kyle is walking away and speaks "i don't trust fucking american's they will back stab you at any second" the cheif guy walks out and yells at them Òhey where are you going we have alot of dishes to wash" Kyle take's off his apron and tosses it to him "i retire i have to protect my investment" the apron hits him in the face "then what the fuck are you going to do" Matt give the guy the finger.

SunShine Hotel

They are outside the sunshine hotel and Kyle is loading up a Nine Millter he put's the clip in and loads up two other clips and put them in his pocket.Matt is loading up a tec-9 fully automatic and put one more clips in his pocket.The other two people with him are the fat guy Eric and someone named Jeff.  
Jeff is a avrage guy he wears a pair of Kakies and a army t-shirt today he is 5'7 and 165 lbs he is very bold he is using a double barrlo shotgun sawnoff he put foure shells in his pocket and four in the gun.  
Kyle is wearing a black t-shirt that has red wrighting on it and it says Natural Slection.  
Matt wears a White shirt with a empty case of beer on it and the shirt says a Candian depression.  
Eric wears a Eveanices T-shirt and a pair of cutaway shorts and he has a 45. Magnum.  
Kyle starts to speak "ok guy's the money stays in the trunk intell i come out do you understand me no one else if i'm not out in fiffteen minutes you come in ok i don't care even of there is nothing going on all right"Kyle taps Eric on the shoulder and they get out Eric seem's a little nervious.  
When they get upstaris Kyle knocks on the door and a man open's it he has a smile on his face that Kyle dose not trust.This man name is Frank he is getting old and he is losing his hair he is dressed up like he is a normal touries.  
Frank welcomed Kyle in and Eric was standing at the door Kyle spoke up "hey can you leave the door open so my buddy can see what's going on"he spoke "sure no problem"he left the door open and he pointed to his wife in the room "this is Elvera"Kyle looked at her and said hi.  
Elvera had blond hair she looked like had just done a brick of coke she was tall had no chest at all she wore a green t-shirt and a blue skirt she was liying on the bed watching earthquake a very loud movie.  
The were standing around not saying anything intell Kyle spoke "so i hear that the stuff is pretty good can i see it"  
Frank looks at him and speaks "well i do not have it hear i have it close by what about where is the money"Kyle shrugs his shoulder "i also have it close by"Frank think for a moment "it's in the car right"Kyle shakes his head no.  
There is another pause of slince tell Kyle breaks it agian and "so do you want me to go back out and come back in we can start this all over"Frank rasies his arms like he is backing off and speaks "what is wrong with you man"Kyle shouts "what the fuck do you mean what the fuck is wrong with me.  
Kyle is standing there and then all of a sudden someone grabes Eric and two people jump out from the bathroom carrying Semi automatic rifles.Kyle reaches for his gun but Elvera pulls out a Carbine High point assualt Nine Millter weapon and points it at Kyle's head "don't even fucking move" Frank moves forward strips Kyle of his Gun throws it on his bed and grabs gis knive and dose the same thing they take Eric weapon and also throw it on the bed.Frank points Eric's gun right at Kyle's head and speaks "so where is the fucking money now tough guy"Kyle looks at him and smile's "why don't you try sticking your head up your ass see if it fit's.  
Elvera turs up the T.V to full blast frank walk over to a case and open it up and pulls out a chainsaw they walk into the bathroom and they chain up Eric to the shower bar and he turns on the saw "now tell me where the money is or i will kill your friend"He revs up the chainsaw "fuck you man".Frank take's the chainsaw and slowly starts to cut off Eric's arm he has ducktape over his mouth and he is screaming Kyle trys to igniore it but he can't.  
The arm fall's off and he is in alot pain "now the leg yea"he slowly cut's off his leg and Eric is now very badly injured he is bleeding to death Kyle try's to turn his head but someone grabed his gun and pointed at his head and forced him to look at the body.  
They take him down and put his body to the side they don't tape up his mouth but they do tie him up but not strong enough.He trys to rev up the chainsaw and he can't get it to wrok then all of a sudden there are a massive amount of bullets flying into the room and Elvera is killed Matt runs throguh and looks at a guy shot's him he falls he quickly trys to change his clip and while he dose the guy he just shot shoot's him the the shoulder and the bullet goes through him he turns around and kills the little guy.  
Kyle grabes his gun from the guy next to him and throws him into the tub and fires twice hitting him in the neck and head.Frank runs out carrying the saw when he does he run's by Matt Jeff comes in and fire's twice and misses him each time although Frank in now injured alittle the saw had cut his arm he run to the wall chops it open Matt tryas chasing him but he throws the case from where he got his saw and inside is the two Key's of coke he run's through the next room and and chops open a window he fall through it scaring the hell out of some couple he injures his leg with the saw now and he get's up and slowly walks away.Kyle runs to the door and look's down "hey Matt get the yayo"Matt nods his head and Jeff helps him up.  
Kyle runs outside carrying his Frank is already in the middle of the street and he is not getting very far everyone is screaming and trying to get away he is bloody and messed up.Kyle gets down and runs in front of him he points his gun and Frank yells "DO IT"like he is being dared to.Kyle fires and get's him in the head he then fires agian shoot's him in the stomech.Kyle run's to the car Matt and Jeff come running out as fast as they can Kyle starts the car and drive toward them Matt jumps in the back and so dose Jeff the drive off really fast.

Docks

Kyle is on the phone with Andrew "it did not go as planned bucnh of fucking wild cowboy" Andrew speaks "do you still have the money"Kyle then speaks "yea i got the money and i got the yayo"Andrew voice changed to shock "you got the yayo tell me where to meat you and i will get to bring it to my boss"Kyle now speaks "no i'm taking it to Sean my self i want to meet the man that one of my friends died for". 


	3. The Boss

CHAPTER 3 TITTLE OF CHAPTER:THE BOSS

Sean Mansion

Kyle was in a limo and he was drrving to see Sean he wanted to talk to the man who wanted the coke he was going to give it to Sean himself.They arrived outside Kyle was carrying a breifcase in side it was the money and the yayo they walked in side and saw Sean he was making a drink.They walk up to Sean and Kyle put's the breifcase down in front of him Andrew introduces them "this is Kyle Way and this is Matt Langiel there the new gun's"Sean reached out his hand to both of thm they shook.  
Sean was a tall guy he had alot of mussel and his hair was whiteish blond and he had a pale face he must of been 35 years old 215 lbs and around 5'11 he wore a fancy suite that looked like it was just bought.  
Kyle opened the case and grabed the yayo "here is your fucking yayo"he tosed it down and grabed the money "and your cash my gift to you my friend Eric died for this stuff so use it well"he said and tosed it down.Sean thought for a moment "i'm very sorry about your friend if people knew how to do bisness right there would not be these fuck up's"Sean looked at Andrew.  
They sat down and Sean offred them some drink's they both took a stoch they sa down and were sipping there booze sean spoke "so Kyle i would like to thank you for that job on Renbanga i heard you cut him up pretty good"Kyle smiled "it was fun that is all i can say"everyone laughed at that and Sean prented to back off "where is Jenna she is late i'm hungry"someone say's that she is getting dressed.  
Sean starts to laugh "that brode spends half her life dressing and the other half undressing"Kyle speaks up and says "you got to get her in between".Kyle then looks around and see's a beatful women.  
She goes down the elevtor and she has beatful blond hair and she is 27 years old and is 175 lbs but she looks very slender she wears a beatful blue dress her eye's are green and she is 5'10.  
Kyle know he like this women "hey where have you been i starving"she looks at him and speaks "Sean you are always hungry you should try starving"she looks around "so i guess there will be five of us tonight where are we going to eat"Sean thinks "how about the bablon club"she sigh's "again you know if any one ever wanted to kill you they would not have trouble finding you"Sean laughs agian "who would want to kill me i have nothing but friend's"she speaks agian "well mabye the catcher on your little leig team"Sean laughs even harder "that little bastard did not get off plate all season i should kill him"they walk outside and into the limo.

Bablon Club

Matt was in the crowd dancing with some girl Kyle was at the table with Andrew, Sean and Jenna was there she was smoking a cigreat and Kyle was sitting back having a glass of wine Sean pointed as some guy at the far end of the club and spoke "see that guy Kyle that is Cortez and he has the largest distrubustion set up from here to Vancover island and he is a real haushback you know what a haushback is"Kyle look's at him and lite's a cigar and shakes his head no "it is a word that mean's he is a pig that don't fly straight he want's more then he can take and there is one lesson you should learn."Lesson number one never underestamate the other guy's greed "he laugh's and smiles then Jenna talks "lesson number two don't get high on your own supply"Sean looks at her "yes that is right lesson number two don't get high on your own supply of course not every body fallow's the rules"Jenna put's out her cigreat "so Sean you gonna sit there and have a heart attack our are we going to dance"Sean laugh's at this and say "i think i'll have a heart attack"she look's at Kyle "what about you wana dance"Kyle point's to himself "you want me to dance" Sean pat's him on the back "yea go dance have fun"Kyle get's up and they go out to the dance floor.  
They start dancing having a good time "so what's your last name"Kyle say's she looks at him "it is Hancok" he look's at her "sounds like some kind of bird where did you come from"she looks at him he dose not notice her roll her eye's "i'm from Quebec"he look's at her and smiles "cool i was born there as well"she askes him "what is with these question" he seem's insulated "look i'm just being friendly ok"she look's "look i got enough friend's i don't need another one especaly one that just got off a banna boat and travled so far from america"  
Kyle stops dancing and looks at her "look i only came so far so i could come home ok there is fucking reason for you to treat me like this and you know what is really funny you have beautiful leg's all these guy's in love with you only you have a look like you have not been fucked in a year"Kyle start's dancing agian and she stop's"hey pal who and when i fuck is none of your bisness" Kyle smiles at this "now that i like keep talking to me like that baby"she get's mad "i'm not your baby i'm Sean baby".

Kyle Car

Matt and Kyle are driving Kyle is at the wheel and "hey Matt you know that girl she like me" Matt opens his eyes and look's at him "you got to be out of your fucking mind Kyle that is the bosses lady man you can't have her if you don't be careful we will be back in Cuba before we know it do you want to go back there i say you just be happy" Kyle smile's and looks at him "you be happy i want what is coming to me my good firend"Matt looks at him "oh yea and what excatly is coming to you "Kyle smile's very big now "the world and everything in it". 


End file.
